


Oblivious fuckin idiots falling in love

by Caden_rose



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dorks in Love, Dorms, Falling In Love, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Human, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Love at First Sight, M/M, Rk900s name is richard, Rk900s nickname is nines, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, Trans Character, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caden_rose/pseuds/Caden_rose
Summary: Gavin and Nines meet at their college GSA meeting and develop crushes on each other, they become best friends and fall in love.
Relationships: Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished writing and editing this first chapter i hope to have the next one out by the end of next week, i don't plan on making this super long maybe 2 more chapters, but thanks for reading!

Gavin

He was sitting slightly out of breath on a table in club room 109, 30 minutes before he had to be there. Running there wasn't a great idea, but what else do you do when you see your naggy ex walking across the field. Probably face him like a man, but god doing that is hard. So here Gavin was watching the texts pour in from his best friend, Tina. She was going on about her newest crush, Valerie. He didn't particularly want to hear about Valerie's "beautiful eyes" and "breath-taking laugh". But god damn, he was a good phckn friend! And to be fair, Tina has had to listen to him ramble about his flings every god damn week. 

T <3: Well shit gotta get to class gav  
T <3: Love ya!  
Love you too T : Gayvin

And yet again, he was left alone, and he still had 20 minutes before GSA started. As he was scrolling through Twitter, someone hesitantly walked into the room. Gavin slowly looked up from his phone into cold blue eyes. The man in front of him had short black hair that was neatly styled back except for a single wavy strand on his forehead. He was tall, like really tall. He had no right looking this beautiful. Gavin just sat there a little bit speechless, praying that this man didn't have the wrong room number. And finally, after a few seconds that felt like minutes, the black-haired man spoke up. 

"Hey, is this where GSA meets?"

"Uh yeah, the meeting doesn't start for 20 minutes, though," Gavin responded, sounding just a little too nervous. "My name is Gavin, by the way," he quickly interjected before things could get too awkward. 

"My name is Richard, but most people call me Nines. What are your pronouns, by the way? I use He/Him," the man responded. 

"Thanks for asking, I use He/Him as well, and although I finally pass as cis, I always appreciate being asked." Oh shit, was he sharing too much again, he doesn't wanna phck up his first conversation with the most handsome man he's ever seen. Surprising the nervous man Nines responded 

"That's awesome. My brother transitioned just a few years ago. I think the science behind it is awesome!" With those words, Gavin's heart fluttered a bit. 

While chuckling, Gavin said, "thanks, I- I was about to listen to some music, but I can hook it up to the speaker if you want." The blue-eyed man nodded, prompting Gavin to hop from his perch and saunter over to the speaker, where he plugged in his phone. Over the Bluetooth, Merry-go-round of Life started playing, causing a small laugh to fall from Nines' lips. 

"A man with taste, I see, wouldn't have taken you for a weeb, but looking at you, I should've guessed."  
  
"Oh, you're one to talk Mr. Anime pins on your bag. Don't think I didn't notice the Norman pin", Gavin retorted. Laughing harder now, Nines responded with a simple "touche." The two went on like that, bantering like they'd known each other forever, waiting for the others attending the meeting to trickle in. 

Once everyone was there, it was business as usual, introductions, and a weird ice breaker before the important stuff started. After the meeting, everyone started to trickle out. Finally, Gavin gained the courage to approach Nines again. He walked over, hopefully not appearing too nervous. 

"Hey Nines, I know you said you haven't seen Castle in the Sky. Would you wanna come to my dorm to watch it with me tonight? I phckn promise I'm not trying to be creepy or anything. I just don't really get the chance to make friends often". There ya phckn go Gavin friend-zoning yourself. Nines gave a hearty laugh before giving a nod and a slip of paper with his phone number on it. 

"How about 8? I can bring pizza?". Gavin sighed, a little relieved he didn't mess this up. He finished out the conversation with some coordination and goodbyes. As soon as he was out the door, Gavin started smiling wider than he had in a while. He wouldn't mess this up by trying to jump into a relationship, not this time.

Nines 

As he was walking back to the parking lot, Nines smiled to himself. He was both excited and nervous about hanging out with Gavin because he had been the most handsome and intriguing man he'd seen in his life. He exhibited a charm that made his heart beat a mile a minute. He was funny, had good taste, and was able to banter off nines' sarcastic nature. He, of course, wanted tonight to be a date, but he couldn't risk it, he knew he likely couldn't have him as a boyfriend, but he could at least have him as a friend. He'd settle for that. He liked him too much to give up.

When he arrived home, he, of course, talked to his brother Connor for a while. Connor made sure he shared every detail from the meeting and proceeded to pester him about his new friend. Eventually, Nines managed to escape the conversation so he could change before leaving. The man slipped on a college hoodie and a pair of jeans, a little more comfortable than the turtleneck and jacket he was wearing earlier. Once he changed, he said goodbye to Connor before getting back in his car. After picking up the pizza, he ordered he drove back towards Gavin's dorm building. 

Gavin

He had spent the afternoon bustling around his dorm room, trying to make everything look nice. He couldn't show his sloppy side to this well-put-together man who he was quickly growing to like. He had the dorm room all to himself ever since his roommate dropped out. He had previously positioned the extra bed to act as a couch across from the wall that he often projected movies onto. There were vintage-looking lights strung across the wall above the bed. They set the mood in the room perfectly. Gavin never wanted to turn on a lamp again. The spare bed was donned with multiple body pillows to provide a base backrest, along with many smaller pillows to make the space comfy. He liked things simple but aesthetically pleasing. The bed also contained multiple throw blankets and a singular stuffed animal that tina got him when he had the flu the previous year. Everything was set. It was as good as it was gonna get. As he set up the projector on the small table in front of the bed, he heard a knock on the door. He quickly ran over, hurdling the small coffee table that was holding his laptop. He opened the door to a slightly nervous Nines, although he couldn't tell when he was blinded by his gorgeous face. 

"Uh, hi! I brought pizza hut if that's ok?!"

"Yeah, Hey!" Gavin gave a slight moan to the smell. Both men blushed furiously. "Man, pizza hut is my favorite. I'm sooooo hungry too. Thank you so much for bringing food"

"No problem, Gavin, your dorm looks incredible, he said, stepping into the small living quarters.

"Thanks, you can set it on the table by the projector."

"This is awesome. How did you score a Single?" 

"My roommate dropped out," Gavin said, laughing. Nines quickly following

The two men sat down on the makeshift couch and turned on the movie. As they ate and watched, the pair commented on the fantastic art style that they both loved. As the film drew to a close, the two men decided they wanted to spend more time together. Gavin and Nines ended up talking for hours about anything and everything. Gavin learned that Nines was studying criminal justice just like him. Gavin shared the very vulnerable part of himself that only Tina knew.

"I don't know why I'm telling you all this frankly," Gavin said with a chuckle. "I mean, I don't really talk to people much about my transition, but I don't know. I just feel like I can talk to you." 

"Yeah, Gavin, I feel the same way." 

"Well, Rich, it's getting late, so if you want, you can stay over," Gavin said, not even noticing the nickname. Richard's face started to blush.

"Rich?" he said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Oh shit, sorry, I just felt like mixing it up, ya know?" he said, stumbling over his words. He was embarrassed that he used such a nickname when referring to his new friend.

"It's fine, Gav. You can call me whatever you want," Nines said. It was now Gavin's turn to blush. "And I will take you up on that offer to stay." The two gathered the trash and disposed of it. The shorter man walked over to his dresser to grab out some pajamas. He walked to the bathroom and changed into the t-shirt and boxers he grabbed. When he exited, he saw Richard standing in only a t-shirt and jeans. The shirt accentuated every one of his muscles, each beautiful divot, and curve. Gavin didn't know what to do with himself. Gavin stumbled through the words,  
"You can uh just sleep in boxers if you want. I uh know that jeans aren't um the most comfortable to sleep in." Nines proceeded to nod and walk to the bathroom. The flustered man grabbed out his spare blankets and brought them over to the extra bed. When Nines left the bathroom, he and Gavin spent a few more minutes talking about random shit before they went to bed. And as the shorter man was dozing into a peaceful slumber, he had one thought, He could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and nines celebrate christmas together before moving into their new apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long to get out, school has been super busy, I hope you enjoy!

Gavin pov

Soon their friendship became completely natural. No more stuttering or awkwardness, just two best friends. They kept up the tradition of friday movie nights, and within a few months they knew each other better than anyone else. It became second nature to walk to classes together, they studied for tests and helped each other with homework. It was all Gavin could hope for, although he could always depend on Tina he never had someone who understood him quite like Rich did. The only issue was that his romantic feelings were persistent in bothering him.

As per usual the taller man was walking side by side gavin on the way to his dorm. They had fallen into a routine of hanging out after class almost every day. Once in the room Nines flopped on Gavin's couch bed.

“Well make yourself at home” Gavin chuckled out.

“Might as well be my home, I like it better here anyway” Nines responded

The shorter man blushed at that. The thought of them moving in together only sounds more appealing by the day. Seeing as they were both graduating the program in May it would only make sense to start apartment hunting. And being in the heart of Detroit it would be financially irresponsible to live alone. Sure sure, that makes sense, it’s not like Gavin is head over heels for the taller man. It’s not like Gavin wants to wake up in the same apartment as him everyday, getting to see his messy hair all the time, getting to stay up playing video games or watching movies whenever they want. Yeah Gavin totally doesn’t want that. Phck he was in too deep. Suddenly the man in question broke him out of his thoughts.

“Wanna get an apartment after this semester” Nines suggested

“Hell yeah Rich, I can pester you all day everyday about that 5 bucks you still owe me” Gavin cheered

And that was it. They began their search for a two bedroom apartment near the school. Gavin was set to move out of his dorm during winter break, he would room at Nines’ house until they could get an apartment. This little arrangement meant that Gavin would be spending Christmas with nines’ family. The taller man had already warned him that his parents aren’t ever around. That relieved Gavin, from what he heard about Richard’s parents he would have an awfully hard time not punching the bitches to the pits of hell. It was a welcoming change to be with people on christmas, his dad was always out drunk, so getting to wear cozy pajamas and spend the day with who he now considered family was everything the young man could hope for. Connor and Gavin had met plenty of times over the last few months, they got along better then expected but it was most likely due to the inherent connection between them, they could relate to each other's stories about their transitions. This bond was not without bickering, who would Gavin be without the insults. But waking up on christmas morning to his best friend handing him a warm cup of coffee was all he ever wanted, all he had longed for in his lonely teen years. He had bought gifts for each of the brothers, he got connor a giant saint bernard stuffed animal that looked a lot like Sumo. Sumo was Hank, Connor and Richard’s uncle and father figure’s dog. It’s an understatement to say Connor was excited to hug the giant plush. For Nine’s Gavin searched everywhere for something as perfect as him. But what he did pick was greater than anything Nines had received in the past.

Nines Pov

The large house felt more full and happy then it had in years, it felt like a home for once. Getting to wake Gavin with the scent of strong coffee made his heart flutter. He had long ago gotten used to the messy hair and groggy morning voice but today he also received a soft smile that hummed out the words “Merry Christmas”. He had to control everything he had to not kiss the amazing man in front of him. The two walked down the stairs hand in hand, they were closer than most friends and Richard had to admit that he loved the domesticity of their relationship, they were met downstairs with a sleepy Connor who was wearing an oversized fluffy poncho. Gavin walked over and ruffled his hair in a fond way, sure Nines was glad the two were getting along but it did strike a twinge of jealousy from the man whenever Gavin would show physical affection towards his brother, he didn’t like feeling this way. But sitting on the couch tangled together made these jealous feelings fade away.

Gavin had really gotten the perfect gift for Connor, it made him happy to see the two of them acting kind of like brothers. Nines had gotten Connor something simple, a new binder and a few hundred dollars that would go to his top surgery fund. Connor had loved both the presents but had decided to go back to bed, lazy bum. So then it was just them, they were holding each other just simply glad to be together, they were much closer than many of the other guys they’ve met, but the two had pinned it down to their lack of insecurity. Gavin let Richard go first in the gift exchange.

“C’mon Rich stop investigating the damn wrapping paper and open the phckn thing!” Gavin said while slapping Nines’ arm

“Ok, ok settle the fuck down Gav,” Richard chuckled out

Upon opening the package Richard saw two pocket watches with drawings from Castle in the Sky. the inside of the watches were engraved with the quote “No matter how many weapons you have, no matter how great your technology might be, the world cannot live without love”, the watches were beautiful, and filled with so much meaning. Remarkably Richard started crying, shit he doesn’t do that, what is going on with him. It meant so much more that they had exchanged this quote to each other whenever they got stressed over school or even the state of the world.. 

“Woah, shit Rich are you ok, i didn’t mean to make you cry” Gavin said sounding concerned

“Yeah gav, I just- thank you so much, you don’t know how much this means to me” Richard piped out over cracking vocal cords

Gavin just then enveloped his friend in a hug, they meant so much more to each other then they would be able to know for years to come.

“I’m glad you like it idiot, now it’s my turn, you said you wouldn’t put it under the tree before hand so go get it dumb ass” gavin spoke bringing s more light hearted tone back to the conversation.

Nines got up from the sofa and walked towards a closet that he had told Gavin was off limits for the month of December. The tall man returned with an object a little over half his size, coffusing Gavin an unreasonable amount.

“Trust me, I didn’t go too overboard so don’t kill me!” Nines chuckled

Gavin Pov

Gavin started to gently tear the paper from the rather tall object, once the paper laid on the ground Gavin was still confused. He didn’t have a cat. So why did he have a cat tree.

“Rich- uh why-” gavin started to say before being cut off

“You know how you mentioned a few times about wanting to get a cat after you got an apartment, I thought I’d get us started, after we are all settled in we can go to the shelter and you can pick a kitten to adopt!” Richard said rubbing his neck a little awkwardly. 

Gavin didn’t know what came over him but he basically tackled Richard to the ground with a hug tighter than even the hug Connor gave sumo this morning. 

“Oh my phckn god Rich, thank you, thank you, thank you!” Gavin said laughing almost a bit hysterically.

“I’m glad you like it gav” Nines chuckled out, taking a deep breath after being released from the tightest hug he had ever received.

The rest of the day went on with cuddling and movies, they finished the night by going to Hank’s for dinner. The entire day Richard’s parents hadn’t been seen, but with their little family enjoying christmas, they couldn’t care less.

The following Saturday Gavin and Nines moved into their new apartment, everything looking as beautiful as they imagined. It was a simple two bedroom apartment with lots of exposed brick that made the apartment charming. Walking into the apartment it was very open concept, the small living room being on the left and a kitchen and dining area on the right. It was nothing too fancy, still being students and all, but it was beautiful. The kitchen was a good size for the rent they would be paying, but it had a small island which was far nicer than the pair had originally planned on getting. In between the two rooms there was a hallway that led back to what they had decided would be Gavin’s room, on the right of the hallway was what would be Nines’ room. Directly across from his room was the bathroom, simply having a tub with a shower in it met the needs of the students. Gavin loved the new apartment, and even though they had only just moved in it felt like home, but that might’ve been because of the tall handsome man that was currently caring in boxes from the moving truck.

“That should be the last of it Gav” Nines called out from the kitchen where he was currently setting down a box full of mugs

“Phckn finally” Gavin laughed. The two had been at it for hours moving in all the furniture and various goods they needed. “Let’s go get pizza before we unpack” One of the reasons Gavin had been so excited to move to this part of the city was because of the amazing pizza joint just around the corner.

“Alright, lets go then” Nines said.

The two walked side by side into the little shop where they ordered their slices. Sitting down at a booth in the corner bothe men sighed. 

“I can’t believe we just got our first apartment!” Gavin cheered

“Yeah we did” nines responded, content with the statement

Once they finished their pizza they sat there for a minute, finally able to catch their breaths from the busy day. 

“Let’s go home” Richard said, happy with the word

“Yeah, let's go home” Gavin responded with a happy smile

They had already felt at home with each other for the past few months but now they finally had a place to bring their home to. And soon they would have a kitten in their little family. Gavin was so incredibly happy to have met Nines those months ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, i hope to be writing the next chapter soon! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! <3<3

**Author's Note:**

> I love these idiots and I love the head cannon that Gavin is trans so of course I had to add it, thanks so much for reading, I'll see you in the next chapter


End file.
